


The Order Does Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Exhibitionism, Het, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sacrilege, Slash, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note the warning for "sacrilege". I can't emphasize that enough.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 17: Nativity scene.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Order Does Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warning for "sacrilege". I can't emphasize that enough.
> 
> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 17: Nativity scene.

James had got held up by a band of Death Eaters—how _had_ they known he'd be in Knockturn Alley tonight?—and was running late to the annual Order of the Phoenix Christmas Party. 

If it was anything like last year, the Prewett brothers had spiked the punch—mostly so no one would remember the two of them playing tonsil hockey with each other. 

He walked up to the current headquarters and knocked three times.

An ethereal voice said, "Fish'n'chips?"

"With mushy peas," he replied and the door creaked open, the cacophony of sound nearly deafening him. He grinned and took the stairs two at a time, more than ready for a drink or three. 

"Honey, I'm... home." He stopped dead, not knowing which way to look first. Peter was snogging Marlene; Moody had Emmeline Vance against the wall, her legs around his waist as he thrust into her; Remus and Alice were rolling around half-dressed by the fire, Alice ending up on top and then lowering herself down onto his cock; Dung and Diggle openly watched Longbottom on his knees between the Prewetts, a cock in his mouth and one in his arse. 

"Baaaaaa!"

"Hush now, Dolly," Aberforth's gruff voice said but James knew better than to look in that direction. He'd be scarred for life. 

The strangest part of all was how they were dressed. Some sort of Middle Eastern garb. It almost looked like....

"Which of you wise men brought the myrrh?" Sirius called out.

"Longbottom brought the gold," Fabian said, thrusting into Frank's mouth.

"Don't leave home without it," Gideon said from his position behind Longbottom and tossed Sirius a phial never losing his rhythm.

That was when James realised what he was doing with it.

"Oi! That's my girl, Padfoot!" 

"Don't worry, Prongs." He winked and lined his cock up with her arse. "She'll still be a virgin in the only way that matters."

Lily's eyes rolled back in her head and she clutched at the cradle she was bent over, a baby doll naked on the floor in front of her. "Yes, Sirius, YES!"

James eyes bugged out as he watched Sirius buggering Lily, who was moaning wantonly. He ignored his growing erection—God, they were hot together—and shouted, "I'm to be the father of her child!"

"About that, James," Albus said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, a mischievous twinkle in his eye....


End file.
